


undertow

by binarylarry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Toys, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylarry/pseuds/binarylarry
Summary: Bokuto loves the way Akaashi looks down on him, eyes lidded, lustful. A smirk playing on his lips as he plays with his boyfriend. There’s undeniable trust in letting himself be tied up, swept breathless into Akaashi’s undertow.





	undertow

The room is dark, the scene is set, and Bokuto’s dick is wet. 

“You’re eager,” Akaashi says.

“Yeah.”

Akaashi runs a length of rope through his hands, lets it heap on the floor with a thud. The sound reverberates through the room, anticipation tightening Bokuto’s thighs. He wraps the rope around Bokuto’s waist, gentle pressure as Akaashi pulls him closer. Close enough Bokuto can see his eyes clearly. They’re blue-green like the sea, intense but calm.

Right before the storm.

The rope is serpentine on Bokuto’s skin, a slight sting when suddenly pulled taut. Akaashi pulls him in under his wave, overwhelming him with rope. He moves methodically, working a rhythm into it like the push and pull of the tide. He wraps Bo’s wrists and ties his first knot of the night, tight. Bokuto inhales sharply at the sound of the rope cinching shut, binding his hands together, helpless.

The rope flows through Akaashi’s hands. He gives it gracefully, paced slow, then ups the tempo, like the ever-quickening beat of Bokuto’s heart, his ever-thickening dick against his stomach. Akaashi stands behind Bokuto and he can feel him close, the hair on the nape of his neck standing up.

Akaashi is close, but not touching, and Bokuto’s cock aches to be touched.

Bokuto is awash in sensation as Akaashi makes his body art, coiling the cord around his chest, the meat of his thighs. Packaging him up pretty, forced to be patient to be untied. A sigh slips from his lips, pooling on the floor with the rest of the rope.

He’s leaking and the fact that Akaashi doesn’t give a fuck has his hips twitching at thin air, trying to fuck Akaashi even though he he’s not there.

Oh, if his hands weren’t tied, he couldn’t keep them off Akaashi.

Yet here he is helpless, seeing how steady Akaashi’s eyes are. Sure, like how the tide teases the sandy beach of Bo’s skin, how Bokuto is in the palm of his hand. How Bokuto wants to jerk off into Akaashi’s hands; understandably infuriating. Endlessly asking when all this how can become _now, _because there’s a desperate need building in his body and it has to be soon. 

Akaashi’s strong shoulders are exposed by his black bodysuit, his muscles move, rippling underneath the fabric. There’s something about Akaashi’s throat that’s intoxicating. Bokuto wants to make him swallow, wants to thrust himself deep into his throat, then shove him back and fuck his ass.

He loves the way Akaashi looks down on him, eyes lidded, lustful. A smirk playing on his lips as he plays with his boyfriend. There’s undeniable trust in letting himself be tied up, swept breathless into Akaashi’s undertow. Bokuto feels so present, utterly in the sensation of the vibration of rope dragged across his limbs. Akaashi hasn’t touched him and he’s already an absolute puddle.

Bokuto doesn’t know he’s gasped until he hears the sound and he’s down on his knees because that’s where Akaashi’s brought him. Holding him by the harness tied to his chest, the rest of his body dead weight, Akaashi supports him entirely. His head falls back, throat exposed, breathing slows.

The rumbling buzz of a vibrator bound to his groin, groaning in pleasure. The wand is wound into the knots around his thighs as his eyes fall closed, swept up in sensation.

He has to remind himself to breathe, inhaling deep before the next wave takes him under. 

When it hits him, it hits him hard – a tsunami of emotion emanating from deep within, spreading throughout his body as he comes. But when he comes, there’s no release from the ropes, from the now too-intense rumble tied to his cock. His eyes roll back behind his lids as his hips stutter. He feels paper thin, coming dry, hard enough for it to hurt.

*

Then the motor mumbles to a halt and Akaashi is so gentle when he lowers him slowly to the ground. Bokuto swims back to consciousness, unhurried, unbound by time and space as his limbs float away from him. Akaashi works through the knots, rubbing his red skin, hands warm as his blood fully circulates again.

Akaashi holds him in his endless arms until Bokuto is untied, a tear falling from his eyes, not because it hurts, no. Because nothing hurts and Akaashi is holding him. His entire weight. And it feels so good to be supported so entirely he could cry. The simple fact that Akaashi is here and holding him. That’s more than enough. It’s all he could ever want.

“How do you feel?”

“Sleepy.”

“In a good way?”

“In the best way. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Akaashi kisses his forehead and holds him for what feels like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> very much based on a yt video with zoë ligon and midori, also some of my recent experiences hehe
> 
> happy kinktober!!


End file.
